Ariana
by Cupcakeqt824
Summary: 100 years from the end of BTVS, a new race of vampires is created, what happens when the past comes back to the current slayer? Permanent hiatus
1. Prologue

At one time there was a different sort of world; it was defined in black and white, good and evil. This was during the reign of the last chosen one. Now there are several, they're known as the chosen few. The last chosen one was named Buffy Summers, she brought forth a new line of slayers, weaker, their powers were more diluted, but they were plentiful; they were given their powers to defeat the first evil. But those slayers weren't prepared to be chosen, too quickly they were lost. The number was soon limited to a few, when they moved on, new slayers were called, just as was originally intended. One slayer dies, the next one is called.  
  
It was during this same time that a new breed of vampires arose. As was prophesized, the key and the destroyer came together, and to them, twin daughters were born. They took after their fathers parents in that they were part vampire. They would age and die as a human would, but they had a lust for blood. They drank, never killed. And so they grew, one day they found themselves grown and in love, one with a vampire, one with a mortal. The line then split.  
  
The world was left with three races of vampires the ancient, the tainted, and the pure. One of the pure found themselves captivated with a slayer, so was born one. One, half vampire half slayer, with the strength and skill to match. And he would be the one to tip the scales of good and evil. He would be the one to save or destroy the world.  
  
This was the state of the world that one young slayer was to come to power in. a world where the lines between good and evil had been smudged into nonexistence, the difference between pure and tainted ness is virtually indistinguishable. In the world the slayer thought she knew, things aren't always as they appear to be.  
  
Se was to learn that evil has never been nor ever shall be defined. The heart doesn't care what side their on. And to learn she must go back, not to the beginning, but back, far back. She must discover, how she came to be, how he came to be. On the way she will discover, that she isn't the first slayer to see everything in a shade of grey, she's one of many. 


	2. Mormegil

? A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed :)?  
  
Ariana slammed the snooze button on her alarm clock with all the force her exhausted body could muster; she then began her mental mantra of 'snow day'. After hitting the cursed button repetitively, she flopped out of the nice warm bed and landed cold hard carpet. Groaning she stumbled into the bathroom tossed her glasses on the counter, and opened her contact case. With one hand she pried her eyelids apart and stuck the soft plastic onto her eye.   
  
She applied her makeup, the same way she always did. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, the same way she always did. And she tossed on a baggie sweatshirt and jeans, the same way she always did. She did everything just the same as always, except that everything wouldn't be as it had always been.   
  
????????????????????????????????????  
  
As soon as she arrived at school, five minutes late to be precise, she sprinted down the hall to the morning's first class. Ordinarily it wouldn't have been an issue that she was late, but her teacher, the lenient Mr. Shoe, was out for two long and painful weeks because his wife was having a baby, which meant that she was stuck with Mr. Snowdenbourg. He was a short thin bald man, recently retired, who liked to take the bitterness associated with his baldness out on the students, especially late ones.   
  
His back was turned when she entered and she quickly slipped into her seat, seemingly unnoticed. "Ah Miss Springfield, how good of you to join us. Is there a reason that you would like to share with the students who understand the definition of prompt as to why you are tardy?" There was a short pause as he pondered the list of names before him, to locate a name to call her. She ducked her head and avoided eye contact, Ariana had learned long ago that talking to teachers never ended in anything but a huge black pit of badness, and so she mumbled a quick no.  
  
The clock was truly against her, she swore she saw it move backward, but then the bell sang its flat tune and she darted out of the classroom far ahead of the rest, turned up the stairs and made her way to the silent library. It was big and open, and had a large sky light above the computers. She had often pondered as to why it had more computers than books in it, but never felt the need to question smith about it. She turned and walked into his office, Ariana never knocked and Smith knew immediately that it was her, and his typing did not falter in the slightest. "How was last nights patrol?" Many of the students found Mr. Smith somewhat odd; he wore a hat that had gone out of style in the 1970's and attire that followed suit.   
  
"Same as the night before, there's been an increase in their numbers; I've gotten to the point where I can't tell the pure from the tainted." Ariana replied picking up a stake from his desk and inspecting it, twirling it through her fingers with grace.  
  
"There is only so much you can do, just keep trying, you'll get the hang of it eventually. Now get to class." His words fell in line with the steady tapping of the keys. Ariana hopped off the desk leaving the stake there and continued on her way throughout the day.   
  
????????????????????????????????????  
  
  
  
At lunch she slipped in the back gym hall way with a Slushy and Tostitos and waited for her friends, Van was the first to arrive, tossing his backpack across the tiny hall, and attempting to flip his overly jelled hair with a dramatic sigh. "Do you have any idea how boring it is to learn about how much we haven't changed in the past hundred years? I just sat there learning about all the hopes and dreams the people had stashed in their heads in the year 2000, only to find out that most of them haven't even been researched. There is no cure for Cancer or AIDS, we don't fly around in little hover crafts. About the only thing that's been invented in the past hundred years are the world's largest toaster oven, and a couple new kinds of vampires."  
  
"Here comes Zahra, don't get her started or we'll never move on."   
  
"Yeah, she does have this tendency to rant doesn't she?" he points out this fact while tapping on the bottom of his slushy cup in an attempt to reach it frozen contents stuck at the top. It dumps all over his face, just like it does every day. Zahra was prepared for this and tosses him a few napkins as she sits down, pulling the extended long mouse brown hair over her shoulder.   
  
"Why do you always to that Donovan? You would think that at some point you would learn, but no. You know, one of these days your going to be walking down the street, you'll stop, rip open you chest, pull out your heart, hold it in front of you and go 'Ah Ha, I did it!' and keel over dead." Zahra acts out the motions as she explains this fact; it only emphasizes her point to a comic effect.  
  
"Probably." He answers simply.  
  
????????????????????????????????????  
  
At sunset, Ariana stuffs her sweatshirt with wooden stakes and climbs out her window down the tree, and past the dinning room window. She walks calmly to the park. Some part of her wishes that her parents knew about her, what she was. And so she carries on her nightly routine, stabbing dead things with wood. A vampire attacks her from behind and she is trapped within his grasp, just as she feels the sharp fangs grazing her neck, he disintegrates into nothing but ash beneath her feet. Ariana turns around, expecting to see Van or Z, even Smith.   
  
But everything is not as it once was, and instead she looked up to find a gentleman, no more than twenty seven years old. Long dark hair, and dark eyes to match, with a small, somewhat arrogant smile, adorned his face. Ariana felt all the air leave the room, this registered to her as being somewhat odd, being outdoors and all, but she quickly moved past the idea. "Who are you?" she questioned in a voice that thankfully sounded more commanding than it felt.  
  
"My name is Mormegil, I have been sent to help you." 


	3. A New Development

Disclaimer- any thing you recognize is not mine sad to say  
  
A/N– Thanks to those who reviewed sorry for the wait RL sucks  
  
She was kissing Mormegil. A lot. Why the hell was she doing that? She had just met him, and what kind of a name was that any way? What parent in their right mind names their kid Mormegil? Wow he was a good kisser! 'And another thing he didn't seem entirely trust worthy, I mean some random guy kills a vampire then claims to be the son of a vampire and a slayer and I just take his word for it and start making out with him!'  
  
"I… I love you. I try not to but I can't stop" All of a sudden it wasn't Mormegil and it wasn't her, she was just a spectator. A blonde girl sat on a bed in someplace that Ariana didn't recognize next to some dark haired guy she didn't recognize. She immediately wished that she was back with Gil.  
  
"M….Me too, I can't either." Then they were kissing. Like she and Mormegil had been.  
  
And then Ariana's alarm went off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was how she found her self, outside of the library, mumbling to herself, trying to figure out how she was going to explain all this to a slightly eccentric British Watcher with out making herself sound like a horney teenager. And what kind of a name was Mormegil anyway, did his parents hate him or something?   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After being thoroughly laughed at, she went to the rest room. She stood in front of the sink, looking in the mirror, as she turned on the fawcett, when she looked down, where there should be water there was blood. She backed away, when she glanced at the mirror, it wasn't her, but the blonde girl from before.  
  
As quickly as the image came, it was gone, the blood became water, and it was done.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- sorry about the shortness and the lateness, it's just that, I know how I want the story to go, just not sure about the blanks in between. 


End file.
